This twisted fear
by Sparoe
Summary: He feared his father for as long as he could recall. Even as he grew older the fear never did subside, it just shifted, morphed even. It was still part fear but more then that, it was his will to live. About how Damian protects those he loves from his dad
1. Chapter 1

_**He feared his father for as long as he could recall. Even as he grew older the fear never did subside, it just shifted, morphed even. It was still part fear but more then that, it was his will to live. It willed him to make sure he did everything in his power to protect his little brother and his mother from the monster living in his home.**_

_Even though Damian had only turned two, he knew a lot of things that wouldn't really accrued to other toddlers. That was that to no matter what you want or think you want, nothing was worth getting Father angry. This was one lesson, like many, that one had to learn the hard way. A miss judge in timing that caused his father to witness the act was rewarded in a spanking or slapping, depending on the crime. _

_The toddler was waddling over to where the cookie tray lay on the oven top, marking the air with it's sweet aroma. Of course Damian could not resist, even though he knew he was suppose to wait. The chair was still there from when Damian had watched his mother cook the treat and once Damian was able to get on top of the chair there was nothing in-between the cookies and him. Reaching out a chubby hand, he reached over as far as his arm could reach. From the angle the little boy was on and he miss judged the move. Instead of a cookie full of gooey chocolate, he got a handful of hot metal. Screaming he tumbled forward onto the floor and right in front of Vladimir Von Helson. Tears released from their chamber and down his cheeks, all Damian could focus on was how mad his father was and how bad he was going to be punished. He felted his arm being tugged upwards, and his body followed. Now standing, Damian was finally able to look up into the glowing red eyes of his father._

Damian turned groggily over to his other side, not opening his eyes. His stomach was turning and head throbbing was a reminder of the night before. What he was, no matter how much he tried to dismiss it. Cursing softly, Damian stretched and opened his eyes to revel the bedroom of his simple home. Rufus stirred slightly after the shift of the bed but made no effort to wake up.

"Stupid injections." Damian muttered to himself as he eased up slowly. Not slow enough to avoid the head rush causing him to fall loudly with a thud. Rufus hissed angrily, hair standing on its ends until he saw Damian sprawled on the floor.

"Head rush?" The cat purred jumping over beside the man.

"Ya."

"You should of waited. Don't you know better or do we have to go through this every month?" The cat informed him.

"Ya, ya." Damian stuck out an arm and pushed Rufus until the cat was sliding across the wooden floor. _Okay, one more time._ _Slower this time._ It worked, he was able to stand steady enough for him to relies the spell had passed for the moment. He reached the bathroom only to relies he had run out of painkillers and would have to go to the store to get more. _Great. All I need is to go out like this._ Indeed "like this" was one way of putting his post treatment state. His skin was slightly paled and eyes a tint darker then his usual shade. Wandering back into his room he changed into some clothes with much effort and wandered out the door in search of some pain killers.

**Ya so this is kind of a test run for my gaia fanfic.. If you could please review so I know if I should continue or scrap it..I had the plot line on my mind and I had to write it, meaning halting my half finished chapter of "second sun" which should be up soon..I don't know when ether tomorrow afternoon or Saturday?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got around and updated something..yay..**

**Sorry, it's really short, I know but I am having some really bad writers block for this story -.-"**

**I'll try and make the next chapter longer.. *nods*  
**

"_Hide Louie_!" _Damian exclaimed, shoving the younger Von Helson into a hole of a willow tree._

"_But why?_" _the three year old whined softly, grasping the uneven edge of the hole as if he was getting ready to pull himself out._

"_Father is mad Louie. I don't want you to get hurt._" _Damian replied quickly, easy his brother's grip and brushing the wood pieced from them before adding,_ "_I'll be back for you soon._"

"_Oway_" _came the muffled replied, barely heard by his brother, for he had already begun to sprint towards the house, feet almost slipping from underneath him from the rush. Damian only made it half way up the stairs when a strong hand grabbed the scruff of his collar and yanked him backwards._

"_Who was messing in my office?_" _the head of the Von Helsons, Vladimir, hissed at his son._

"_It..it was me father,_" _Damian's eyes were burning holes in his dew soaked shoes._

"_What about your brother?_"

"_He didn't do anything._" _Damian responded hastily._

"_Then I guess you will be getting a double punishment for him because I __**know**__ he was in there._" _Vladimir dragged the five year old up the stairs roughly, but it didn't bother Damian, for his brother was still safe in the tree._

Ian squinted as the harsh sunlight beat down. He locked the door behind himself and walked down his front steps. Feet moving quickly, Ian made it to a corner store in no time and was able to pick up his pain killers and a bottle of water to wash them down. Satisfied with the medicine pumping through his veins, all that there was left to do was lie under one of the tall, shady trees and wait until the pain was gone. Not even a minute after he settled upon the moist grass was his name called,

"Hey Ian!" One eye popped open wide enough to make out the figure of a tall, lean island girl. "Hey Sasha!" Ian beamed, sitting up quickly enough to make the throbbing worsen, "how's it going?"

"I'm great! What about you?" She replied, smiling as she settled beside him.

"I've been better." Came the muttered response.

"Are you not feeling well again?" Her chocolate brown eyes widened with concern while the smile began to curve in a frown.

"Umm..not really, but don't worry I'll be fine." Ian hastily replied, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Well, if you say you'll be fine, then I guess that's okay." Sasha thought about it as Ian spoke,

"I'm fine,Sasha, really you don't need to worry." Sasha looked up at his face and the smile returned to match his.

"Okay."

They sat in silence, watching little Gaians run around the park, squealing in delight. Then something occurred to Ian,

"Hey Sasha?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head in anticipation to the next question to be shot her way,

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" He stood, brushing grass from his pants before offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her upwards a little to hard for she fell into him, almost knocking them both over.

"Sorry." A red color washing over his cheeks for they were so close he could smell her scent, which was giving him a buzz.

"It's okay." She smiled wide, still a little oblivious to the way Ian was still and blushing.

"Let's go get the ice cream!' grabbing Ian's hand, they ran down the street and over to the ice cream shop.


End file.
